youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Logan Paul
Logan Alexander Jimmy Neutron Paul (born ) is an American YouTube star and Porn Star. Logan started his career as a Gay Porn Actor and began creating porn videos on his current PornHub channel, Logan Paul Gay Porn, following Vine’s closing. Logan Paul currently has over 15.7 million subscribers and over 3 billion views on the channel along with having many more followers on platforms such as Brazzers and XHamster. His channel was within the top ten fastest growing channels on PornHub in 2017 and due to this, has entered the top 5 most subscribed. About Logan Paul spends his time recording dead bodies of people who have killed themselves while laughing at them, and uploading them to YouTube. He also likes to suck his own cock at night and uploads videos of him doing it to reddit and PornHub. Here's one video sucking his own cock that was uploaded to YouTube, but has yet to be deleted: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwZT7T-TXT0 Before starting his primary vlogging channel, Logan had previously created a channel in 2013 known as TheOfficialLoganPaul. Today Logan's first YouTube channel is used for some of his music videos. Logan’s most popular video is currently FULL SONG: The Fall Of Jake Paul (Official Video) FEAT. Why Don’t We Jake Paul Drama On May 30th 2017, Logan's younger brother Jake uploaded his own song named It's Everyday Bro. ''In the song Jake roasted his ex girlfriend Alissa, as well of calling out a lot a lot of different YouTubers. As an result, many YouTubers responded on Jake's song with criticisms. Logan's Song After a while, Logan uploaded the half version of his song against his own brother named The Fall Of Jake Paul Feat. Why Don’t We. As expected, Logan roasted his brother on multiple things in the video. Logan actually decided first not to upload the full version until Jake went too far, making Logan eventually release the full song. In the full clip Jake's ex girlfriend Alissa is seen with Logan in the background. At the end of the video, Logan and Alissa actually kissed. Eventually Alissa got into a relationship with another American YouTuber known today as FaZe Banks. Jake Responds On July 1st 2017, Jake released his song titled '''Logang Sucks (DISS TRACK) Official Music Video'. In the video Jake basically roasted Logan & his fan base. At the end of the whole drama, Jake and Logan actually made up, with the song that got posted on Jake's YouTube channel: I Love You Bro. Some think the brothers did it as a publicity stunt. Controversy Although his brother, Jake Paul, has had his fair share of contorversy, Logan has had some, but nowhere on the level as Jake or the following. On December 31, 2017, Logan Paul uploaded a video to his vlogging channel that shows him going into the "Suicide Forest" in Japan. Throughout his vlog and even in his thumbnail, a dead corpse laying on a tree is visible. Once he saw the corpse, he repeatedly zoomed in on it and made insensitive comments and body langauge. Many massive YouTubers such as PewDiePie, Jacksepticeye, boogie2988, Michael Green, massive celeberties such as Aaron Paul and many other celeberties and content creators as well as multiple online, television, and radio news and talk show sources called him out for showing the material to his young audience, ruling it disrespectful, foolish, selfish, disgusting, and disturbing. Before Logan deleted the video, it had accumulated over 6.5 million views, over 600,000 likes and was on trending, all in the span of one day. Logan has since apologized, twice, but his actions are still being criticized. After, the video were archived and reuploaded, thousands of times throughout the internet. This controversy is being said to be "the end of Logan's career" by many in and out of the YouTube community due to the backlash. Logan has since been banned from multiple countries, has been pulled from his sponsors such as Pepsi, pulled from gaining revenue from ads on YouTube, pulled from Google Preferred, banned from Vine 2 (sequal Vine app), possibly from YouTube, had his scenes from the movies he has guest starred in cut, multiple of his online video series cut from YouTube, and although has been forgiven by some in the YouTube community, has been the subject of belittling memes. Some believe if Logan Paul didn't have such an influence and was a money draw to YouTube, he would've gotten kicked off of YouTube already. Trivia *Logan Paul Vlogs is the third out of the only five YouTube channels to hit 3 million milestones in a month, doing so in June 2017. YouTube's YouTube channel, YouTube Spotlight, who holds the record of gaining the most YouTube subscribers in a year, doing so in 2013, hit 3 million milestones in November 2013, the same month it surpassed PewDiePie's channel to become the most subscribed on YouTube for the first time. PewDiePie himself hit 3 million milestones in December 2013, the same month he reclaimed his most subscribed spot for the third time from YouTube Spotlight to this day. Irmãos Neto hit 3 million milestones, doing so in August 2017, as well as T-Series, in December 2017. **Coincidentally, 2017 is YouTube's fastest growing year in subscribers since 2013. *Logan Paul's fandom name is "Logang". **In the Japanese media, Logan and Logang are romanized as Lougan/Lohgan and Lougang/Lohgang. *Logan Paul is known to "plug" affiliations with him in his videos. Subscriber Milestones *Logan hit 1 million subscribers on December 3, 2016. *Logan hit 2 million subscribers on January 21, 2017. *Logan hit 3 million subscribers on March 16, 2017. *Logan hit 4 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *Logan hit 5 million subscribers on June 3, 2017. *Logan hit 6 million subscribers on June 13, 2017. *Logan hit 7 million subscribers on June 29, 2017. *Logan hit 8 million subscribers on July 15, 2017. *Logan hit 9 million subscribers on July 29, 2017. *Logan hit 10 million subscribers on August 12, 2017. *Logan hit 11 million subscribers on August 31, 2017. *Logan hit 12 million subscribers on September 24, 2017. *Logan hit 13 million subscribers on October 29, 2017. *Logan hit 14 million subscribers on November 30, 2017. *Logan hit 15 million subscribers on December 27, 2017. Video View Milestones *Logan hit 1 billion views on July 14, 2017. *Logan hit 2 billion views on October 3, 2017. *Logan hit 3 billion views on January 5, 2018. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Musicians Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views